Secretos ocultos
by ambar51chick
Summary: Angewomon ama a angemon pero no tiene el valor, y justo cuando le piesa decir llega un viejo enemigo... pasen y lean mi primer fanfic de esta pareja
1. Una nueva aventura

Secretos ocultos.

Atencion digimon no me pertenece bla bla bla...pero el fic siiiXD

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana soleada en hikari gaoka (no se si es asi).

En la casa de tai, kari y toda su familia disfrutaban de su rico desayuno,mientras tanto en la habitacion de kari gatomon hablaba con agumon

TE DIGO QUE PUEDO COMER 1 TONELADA DE COMIDA SI NO ME CREES!¬¬ decia agumon gritando

gatomon:claro agumon(en tono burlón), nadie puede comer esa cantidad de comida estarias OBESO XD

agumon:ahhh... ya me arte tampoco voy a rogarte para que me creas ya me voy

gatomon:que te vaya bien :D

luego de que terminaron de desayunar kari fue a su habitacion con gatomon

kari:hola gatomon como estás?

gatomon:muy bien kari, te puedo pedir un favor?

kari:claro dime

gatomon:bueno veras es que quisiera ir al digimundo durante unas semanas ,pero yo sola porfavor

kari:mmm...esta bien pero tendrás que estar en la digievolucion de angewomon te parece

gatomon:claro esta bien además ira angemon

kari:me alegra que al fin hayan aceptado su amor

gatomon:QUEEEEEEEE!(sonrojada)de que hablas kari solo somos amigos

kari:jajaja...solo bromeaba

gatomon:claro chitosita.

En la tarde gatomon agarro sus cosas y kari la digievoluciono a angewomon

kari:porfavor cuídate mucho

angewomon:claro no te preocupes(dijo agarrando sus cosas)estaré bien ademas esta angemon

kari:bueno diviértete (dijo despidiéndose)

Angewomon salió de la casa de kari y a unos cuantos metros se encontro con angemon y t.k

t.k:cuídate mucho ok?

angemon:claro no te preocupes

angewomon:hola chicos (dijo saludando)

t.k y angemon:hola angewomon.

Luegó de que se despidieran angemon y angewomon se fueron rumbo al digimundo en busca de aventuras...

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Y BIEN K LES PARECE KAWAII ESPERO K SII ;)

SE K EL PRIMER CAP ES ABURRIDO PERO YA SE PONDRA MEJOR

PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PARA K ME MOTIVE MAS

CRITICASS Y COMENTARIOS SON BIENVENIDOS

GRACIAS...


	2. De vuelta al digimundo

Secretos ocultos

dedicatorias: Fasara,waiting 27 y Lord Pata gracias por sus reviews, bueno sin mas por el momento

* * *

Rumbo al digimundo angemon y angewomon ivan conversando

angemon: bueno y que piensas?

angewomon: por tercera vez NADA! dime enserio eres angemon ¬¬

angemon: jajaja... solo te queria sacar de quicio era todo,eres mas divertida asi

angewomon: cielos no conocía tu otra personalidad, pareces un mocoso jajaja...

angemon: hey! por lo menos yo no te insultaba como tu lo haces eres una niña mala

angewomon: claro aja

bueno luego de tan indiscutibles peleas,que la autora ama hacer sufrir a los personajes :33 llegaron al digimundo.

angemon: bueno hemos llegado ahora qué hacemos?

angewomon: me ves con la cara de mapa o qué? acaso no recuerdas el digimundo

angemon: bueno tu sabes hace meses que no vengo despues de lo de myotismon

angewomon: tienes razón a pesar de que viviamos aqui, kari me lleva a tantos lugares que me olvido del digimundo

angemon: pregunta me lo ami¬¬

angewomon: porque mejor no vamos a buscar a otros digimons te parece

angemon: bueno esta bien niña mala

angewomon: que!?ahora que te hice mocoso

angemon: nada solo me gusta sacarte de quicio =)

angewomon: como rayos hiciste esa carita?!

angemon: cuál?!

angewomon: solo olvídalo da igual

angemon: ok :P

Despues de que volvieron a pelearse vieron a lo lejos con chuumon y sukamon

angewomon: oh no puede ser

angemon: qué?

angewomon: acaso no ves estoy pérdida ay esta sukamon y chuumon

angemon: y que con eso son tús amigos?

angewomon: como puedes decir eso?!

angemon: mejor voy a pedirles ayuda de orientación**  
**

angewomon: QUE?! NO ESPERA NO LO HAGAS!

pero angemon ya estaba volando rumbo a ellos

angewomon: me las vas a pagar muy caro ANGEMON!(con una venita tipo anime)

Mientras tanto angemon llego con ellos y los saludo

angemon: hola chuumon,sukamon como estan?

chuumon: oh pero si es angemon como estas? viniste solo?

angemon: no,vine con angewomon

sukamon y chuumon: QUE!DONDE!

angemon: creo que se escondío detras de ese arbol

angewomon:(pensando)me las vas a pagar el doble de caro mocoso!

sukamon y chuumon: hola angewomon!

angewomon por el susto brinca de su escondite

angewomon: hola chicos dice de mala gana

chuumon: quieres una cita?preciosa

angewomon: pero que!? no! ni en tus sueños

chuumon: oww...:´(

sukamon: pero que suertudo eres angemon

angemon: que!no no somos novios que te pasa!

chuumon: bueno en que puedo ayudarle a mi emplumado amigo?

angemon: bueno no tendras algun mapa de aqui

sukamon y chuumon: jajajajajaja...eres un digimon angel y no sabes como es el digimundo jajajaja...

angemon: con una venita tipo anime)bueno veran esque hace mucho que no vengo :/

sukamon y chuumon: jajajaja...

angemon: bueno entonces pueden ayudarnos?!

sukamon y chuumon: no conoces el digimundo jajajaja...

Mientras que angemon seguia sin poder hacer nada para evitar que se rieran llega angewomon

angewomon: ay hombres

angemon: ahora que hago?!

angewomon: dejamelo a mi ¬¬, bueno mmm... chicos podrian ayudarnos buscar un lugar donde dormir dijo seductora

sukamon y chuumon: pero claro preciosa

angemon: pero que?! como hiciste eso?!

angewomon: te dije encantos de niña mala jaja...

angemon: lo sabia los hipnotizaste verdad?

angewomon: mmm...algo asi yo mejor diria que solo utilice mis encantos femeninos

angemon: ok?

y asi nuestra querida pareja va buscar un lugar para dórmir...:D

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

y bien que les parecio espero k les haya gustado no olviden dejar reviews y respecto al cmportamiento de angemon y angewomon solo keria k no fueran tan serios =) pero si se aman solo k no tienen el valor :/ pero ya veran mas accion les prometo

dedicatorias:Fasara,waiting 27 y Lord Pata gracias por sus reviews, bueno sin mas por el momento

bye bessoss:*

Actualizaré mas adelante ya que con las pruebas de enlace de la secu me tardo, en verdad lo siento

y corregi mis faltas de ortografía para que se vea mejor :)

bye kiss :*


	3. Corazon roto

Mientras tanto sukamon y chuumon ivan charlando:

chuumon: donde crees que sea bueno llevarlos a dórmir?

sukamon: a angemon donde sea,pero que tal si angewomon se va con nosotros te parece?

chuumon: estas loco claro que me encantaria!

Y bueno, por otra parte angewomon y angemon se peleaban como siempre :D

angemon: NO PUEDE SER ! =D

angewomon: que?

angemon: TE GANO DE ESTATURA POR 7CM!

angewomon:(le pega en la cabeza y le dice gritando)MOCOSO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE FIJES EN ESO,MADURA!

angemon: sobandose la cabeza) me dolio eres una niña muy mala eh! y ya madure mucho de lo que no te imaginas ¬¬

angewomon: claro como si fuera cierto ¬¬

Entonces llegan finalmente con sukamon y chuumon y angemon pregunta:

angemon: y bien ya encontrarón algo?

chuumon: de echo llegamos a un acuerdo

angemon: y bien?

sukamon: mira tu buscas tu propia casa y solo angewomon puede venir con nosotros ok?

Entonces angewomon que escucho todo fue y dijo:

angewomon: PERO QUE DIABLOS SE CREEN QUE SON PARA OPINAR POR MI!?

angemon: exacto, además no tienen compasión de mi,PLANEAN ABANDONARME!?

sukamon y chuumon atormentados por sus gritos solo dicen:

sukamon y chuumon: ok esta bien pero ya no nos griten! les conseguiremos un hotel ok?

angemon: un HOTEL?!

pero porfavor estamos en el digimundo no en una ciudad sean realistas!

Angewomon como esta tan irritada les dice:

angewomon: MIREN QUIEREN DEJAR DE COMPORTARSE COMO UNOS NIÑOS Y BUSCAR LO QUE BUSCAMOS!(gritando)

angemon,sukamon y chuumon al unisono: si señora!

angewwomon: NO SOY SEÑORA TENGO 1,2,3...

20 AÑOS!

angemon,sukamon y chuumon al unisono: si señora!:0 digo señorita!

angewomon: ok mucho mejor, sigamos

Y luego de que finalmente decidieron ir a un lugar específico fueron,mientras que caminaban se encontraron con leomon y meramon

meramon: pero mira leomon si son mi pareja de novios emplumados favorita!

angemon: QUE! NO SOY SU NOVIO, NI POR EQUIVOCACION ESTARIA CON ESA LOCA HORRIBLE, PREFIERO ESTAR MUERTO QUE CON ELLA!

Por primera vez algo en el corazón de angewomon se rompio en mil pedazos por las palabras de angemon eh hizo que soltara unas lagrimas que eran cubiertas por su casco,entonces dijo:

angewomon: ASI PUES IGUALMENTE!(dijo entre sollozos que apenas eran perceptibles y que nadie se dio cuenta)

Entonces intervino leomon

leomon: ya basta!dejen de hacer eso y comportarse como niños si?

meramon:además fue mi culpa , lo siento

angemon: esta bien lo siento niña mala

angewomon: ok (dijo todavia con lagrimas ya que no se le ocurria otra respuesta)

Entonces dijo chuumon:

chuumon:bueno chicos fue un gusto verlos,pero como ya han llegado meramon y leomon creo que ellos los guiaran a algun lúgar para dormír asta luego

sukamon: esperamos haberles sido de ayuda nos veremos luego angewomon

angemon: claro! muchas gracias por su apoyo

angewomon:adíos(dijo sin ganas)

Entonces sukamon y chuumon se fueron,quedando solo 4 digimons

angemon: leomon,meramon nos podrian ayudar a búscar un lugar para dormír?

meramon: claro, cerca de aqui hay un castillo que fue abandonado hace mucho tiempo y varios digimons lo ocuparon y rentan habitaciones

angemon: me parece perfecto,tu que opinas angewomon?

angewomon: esta bien,vamos(triste)

angemon: te pasa algo?

angewomon: CLARO QUE NO MOCOSO!

pero todavia su herida no sanaba y trataba de ocultarlo

angemon: esta bien ya entendi!ya no grites!

Finalmente llegaron al castillo este era de puro ladrillo pero muy rustico y bonito,luego fueron a la recepcion donde los atendio un digimon tipo caja

angemon: disculpe quiero alquilar 1 cuarto con 2 camas

(atencion voy a inventar algunos nombres de digimons ok y mons es la moneda del digimundo )

bakamon: ok serian 20 mons

angemon: aqui tiene

bakamon: muchas gracias aqui tiene las llaves,sube las escaleras y la derecha hay 1 habitacion con la letra ¨A´´

angemon: gracias, vamos angewomon

angewomon: ok

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

jajaja... que mala soy corte la escena y que gacho angemon yo le hubiera dado una paliza pero buena :D

gracias por sus reviews:Lord Pata,Fasara y a los demas

bye kiss :*


	4. Pesadilla

angemon: te sientes bien?(tocando su hombro)

angewomon: si claro, no te preocupes ¬¬(sarcastica)

angemon: en serio dime te hicieron daño?

angewomon: NO!

angemon: CIELOS QUE RAYOS TE PASA SOLO TE PREGUNTE ALGO Y YA ME GRITAS!(molesto)

angewomon: lo siento,solo tengo sueño y hambre ok

angemon: ok entonces tráere comida te parece?

angewomon: esta bien te espero

Y angewomon va rumbo a la habitacion y angemon va al restaurante del hotel por comida,al llegar a la puerta de la habitacion angewomon entra y la mira:

angewomon:es muy bonita!

La habitacion era de paredes color naranja claro y tenia un pulido piso de madera,2 camas individuales finamente tendidas y 1 baño color azul claro.

Mientras tanto con angemon

angemon: hum...?dame 2 platos de frutas y una jarra de agua

El digimon que lo atendia era mujer tipo planta con cabellos verdes y ropa color azul con una flor abierta en su espalda que eran sus alas

sikamon: serian...30 mons guapo!

angemon: claro,aqui tienes

sikamon: gracias vuelve pronto chico guapo

angemon: ok?

Mientras tanto con angewomon

angewomon: hay que cansada estoy y que hambre tengo!apresurate mocoso!

y en eso llega angemon

angemon: me hablaste! niña mala!

angewomon: finalmente has llegado mocoso!

ya era hora!

angemon: aja,aqui tienes(le entrega el plato con fruta)

angewomon:lo agarra) gracias mocoso!

angemon: denada niña mala!

Y empiezan a comer,ya que termina dice angewomon

angewomon: bueno,me voy a bañar, Y SI TE ATREVES A ESPIARME TE VAS A LAMENTAR MUCHO EH?!

angemon: aja, como si tu cuerpo de señora llamara la atencion(susurrando)

angewomon: QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO!

angemon: NADA! YA BAÑATE SI? QUE YO TAMBIEN QUIERO OK!

angewomon: ok,mas te vale no espiarme eh!?

angemon: si ok

Y se mete a bañar

angewomon: huy al fin un descanso(pensando)

veamos que hare mañana(desvistiendose luego se miro al espejo y dijo) soy fea?

En la cama angemon estaba pensando

angemon:estará enojada o que le pasa? mejor lo dejo asi,si no,me va a matar

Luego de 15 min angewomon salio del baño envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello humedo pero con el casco,mostrando su sensual figura

angewomon: esta listo mocoso!

angemon al verla asi se sonrojo

angemon: ya era hora niña sexi digo niña mala!

angewomon: dijiste algo?

angemon: no nada (y se va al baño,luego en el baño) que me pasa soy un pervertido(se desviste) que bueno que no me escucho,me salve (y se empieza a bañar)

Con angewomon

angewomon: que le habra pasado al mocoso?

(dice mientras se viste)

Finalmente luego de 10 min sale angemon :0

con una toalla envuelta por la cadera,mostrando su fornido y sexi abdomen,angewomon cuando lo vio se sonrojo y dice

angewomon: ok bue-buenas noches(y se envuelve en una sabana lo mas rapido)

angemon: ok?(vistiendose)buenas noches

Despues de que se durmieron,angewomon empezo a soñar algo:

angewomon: que donde estoy?

_Pues se encontraba en un castillo muy feo y de apariencia macabra que le resultaba familiar_

_:seas bienvenida mi bella angewomon!_

_se ecuchaba una voz muy familiar para ella_

_angewomon: qué quien esta hay? dónde rayos estóy?qué quieres de mí?_

_:shh...tranquila,lo unico que quiero es lo que alguna vez me pertenecio(le dijo al oido)_

_angewomon: alejate de mi monstruo! no dudare en luchar contigo si intentas lastimarme!_

_:has cambiado mucho,eres muy bella y fuerte, pero tambien fragil y delicada ¿puedo jugar contigo?_

_angewomon: maldito! FLECHA..._

_Pero cuando estaba apunto de decir lo ultimo sintio como un tentaculo la rodeaba para atarla e inmovilizarla rompiendole lentamente sus huesos_

_angewomon: ahh,sueltame maldito!(dijo entre sollozos)_

_:te dije que eras fuerte,pero eres mucho mas fragil y delicada,hermosura!(lamiendole el cuello) te are mía!_

_angewomon: NO PORFAVOR,AYUDA,PORFAVOR AYUDENME!(llorando)_

Mientras tanto fuera de la pesadilla angemon trataba de despertar a angewomon la tenia en su brazos, ya que ella se encontraba pidiendo ayuda

angemon: vamos despierta niña mala!

Poco a poco angewomon fue despertando

angewomon: angemon eres tu?(llorando)

angemon: me alegra que hayas despertado niña mala me tenias preo...

No pudo terminar la frase pues angewomon se echo a llorar en su fornido pecho y sus protectores brazos la apretaron tratando de protegerla y le dijo:

angemon: esta bien, ya todo paso no te preocupes yo te protegere,mientras yo este aqui yo no dejare que nadie te haga daño ok?

angewomon: a-angemon gracias...(abrazandolo sintiendo esos protectores brazos)¿po-podria dormir contigo si no es molestia?

angemon: claro,(cubriendola con la manta) descansa

y le da un tierno beso en su frente

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

dedicatorias:Lord Pata y Fasara gracias por sus reviews espero k les haya gustado,ya habra mas drama les prometo

bye kiss :*


	5. Rencuentro

A la mañana siguiente,los calidos y tenues rayos del sol entraron por la ventana rosando con la cara de angewomon haciendo que se despertára, al momento de abrir sus ojos pudo sentir la calídez de otro cuerpo

angewomon: que paso anoche?(susurrando entonces volteo y vio que estaba dórmida al lado de angemon y este la abrazaba)¿!pero que!?(sonrojada)

La reaccion de angewomon hízo que angemon abriera los ojos

angemon: (preocupado) te encuentras bien!?

angewomon: si,pero porque estoy acostada aqui!?

Angemon suspiró y comenzo a hablar

angemon: anoche tuviste una pesadilla

Al momento que dijo ¨pesadilla¨ recuerdos borrosos y claros inundaron la mente de angewomon haciendo que soltara unas lagrímas, angemon prosiguio

angemon: desperte anoche porque estabas pidiendo ayuda, te dije ¿que te pasa? y soltaste unas lagrímas luego,te carge en mis brazos y te hablé y despertasté, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?

angewomon: y-yo estaba en un castillo muy viejo,luego escuche una voz familiar que me dijo que queria recuperar lo que alguna vez le pertenecio,le respondi que lo íva atacar si me hacia daño,en-entonces le dije flecha celestial(sollozando),y senti como un tentaculo me ataba y me rompia los huesos,el dijo _te hare mía(llorando)_y solo pude pedir ayuda no pude hacer otra cosa soy débil y pátetica

angemon la abrazo y dijo

angemon: no eres débil y mucho menos pátetica,creo que eres hermosa y fuerte

angewomon por la palabras de angemon lloró y lo abrazó y el hizó lo mismo

angemon: shh... no te preocupes,no dejaré que nada maló te pase yo te protegére

angewomon: gra-gracias mocoso(sonrojada)

angemon: denada niña mala

Luego de que se recuperará angewomon decidieron ir a desayunar,una vez en el restaurante

angemon: que quieres desayunar?

angewomon: hum... pan y fruta y tu?

angemon: huevos y pan :D

angewomon: claro?

kamon: hola puedo tomar su orden?

angemon: huevos y pan :D

kamon: claro chico guapo!y usted?

angewomon: fruta y pan pofavor

kamon: ok,enseguida triago sus ordénes(y se vá)

angewomon: veo que eres casanovas?¬¬

angemon: oh... no es para tantó xD

angewomon: aja¬¬

kamon: aquí esta su orden

angemon y angewomon: gracias

kamon: ok denada

Despues de que terminaran de desayunar y pagar salen del castillo con sus cosas y angemon dice

angemon: y que piensas hacer?

angewomon: buscar a mis antiguos amigos y tu?

angemon: creo que yo igual

angewomon: copiche¬¬

angemon: claro

Finalmente decidíeron ir juntos a buscar a sus amigos de hace años y a buscar aventuras...

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde que se fueron del mundo real al digimundo en ese tiempo hicieron amigos,enemigos y conocieron otros lugares que no conocían,angewomon encontro a una de sus mejores amigas: silimon era un digimon tipo ave muy buena onda, y la invito a quedarse a dormír a su casa,angemon se hizo amigo de marumon un digimon tipo insecto y este le presto una habitación y se quedaba a dormír hay.

Un dia angewomon y silimon charlaban cerca de una pradera

silimon: vamos que esperas?

angewomon: qué? para qué?

silimon: vamos dile que lo amas

angewomon: a quien?

silimon: a quién crees?

angewomon: a?

silimon: angemon,por supuesto!

angewomon: QUE!PERO YO NO LO AMO!(sonrojada)

silimon: no me mientas,te conozco lo suficiente para que me mientas!

angewomon:ahh(suspiro),sabes no créo que le guste

silimon: por que? si tu estas enamorada de el?

angewomon: verás

_flashback_

_angemon: QUE! NO SOY SU NOVIO, NI POR EQUIVOCACION ESTARIA CON ESA LOCA HORRIBLE, PREFIERO ESTAR MUERTO QUE CON ELLA!_

_fin flashback_

angewomon: además creo que no me amá

silimon: tonterías! todos lo hombres se comportan así cuando amán a alguien!

angewomon: tu crees esó?

silimon: claró,lo que sucede es que es tanto su orgullo y no lo hacen

angewomon: enserio?

silimon: que si! acasó no ves que siente atraccion hacía ti! ADMITELÓ EL TE AMÁ

angewomon: pe-pero?

silimon: pero que?

angewomon: AHHH ESQUE YA NO SE QUE CREER!(le sale una lagrima)

CREES QUE YO NO LO AMÓ,YO LO AMÓ,PE-PERO HE VISTO QUE EL QUÍERE A OTRA Y NO A MI,ELLA ES UN DIGIMON HADA Y ES MUCHO MAS BONITA,FEMENINA Y HA HECHO COSAS BUENAS, EN CAMBIO Y-YO NO SOY TAN FEMENINA Y BONITA, SOY FEA Y ME COMPORTO COMO HOMBRE Y NO HE HECHO GRAN COSA, EL JAMAS ME AMARÁ ENTIENDELO!

silimon: CALLATÉ! TU Y LOS DEMÁS HICIERON ALGO MUCHO MAS GRANDE,DERROTARON A MYOTISMON Y A PIEDMON,ADEMÁS TU ERES ALGUIEN MUY HERMOSA Y FEMENINA

angewomon: silimon...

silimon: ACASO IMPORTAN LAS APARIENCIAS, SI ALGO ME ENSEÑASTE UNA VEZ ES MIRA EL CORAZÓN Y NO LAS APARIENCIAS,O LO OLVIDASTE! DILE QUE LO AMÁS TEN EL VALOR!

angewomon: no lo he olvidado!(se limpia las lagrimas) tienes razon no importan las apariencias sino el corazón!(la abraza) muchas gracias me armaste de valor!

silimon: no es nada tonta, para eso son las amigas cierto!?

angewomon: claro!

silimon: ahora ve! dile que lo amás!vale la pena intentarlo!

angewomon: muchas gracias!jamas podre pagarte lo que hiciste eres grandiosa!

silomon: oh no es para tanto!ahora ve!

angewomon: sii!(y va en busca de angemon)

Mientras tanto,angemon y marumon se encontraban limpiando su cuarto

marumon: cuando le diras a angewomon que le amás?

angemon: no se de que hablas

marumon: no te hagas el que no sabe!

angemon: pero como si es tan dificil hacerlo!?

marumon: muy facil dile lo que sientes!antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

angemon: a que te refieres?

marumon: no es para que te enojes! pero ella es muy hermosa y cualquiera la querria tener!

angemon: yo la conozco, ella no caería ante cualquier idiota! ¬_¬

marumon: pero y si la obligarán?

angemon: muy facil le rompo la cara,si alguien le hace daño

marumon: huy,don protector, jajaja...

angemon: aja ¬¬

Mientras tanto angewomon volaba cerca de una colina buscando a angemon

angewomon: donde rayos se metio? será mejor que descase y practique como le dire

(y baja a la cima de la colina)mucho mejor, ahora a practicar;

¡hola mi amor te amó!(muy cursi)

¡holas sexi quieres ser mi novio!(muy posesiva)

¡hola ,bueno veras tengo que confesarte algo,desde hace mucho tiempo yo siento algo por ti y creo que es hora de que lo sepas! ¡yo te amo!(perfecto).

_Derrepente se escucha una voz muy similar a la del sueño de angewomon_

_: y yo a ti!_

angewomon: que quien esta hay? sal y pelea no te tengo miedo!

_entonces de los árboles sale una figura muy familiar para angewomon_

_angewomon abre los ojos como platos y dice_

angewomon: tu!?

_: hola me extrañaste?_

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

olas a todos espero k les aya gustado

dedicatorias:Lord Pata y fasara gracias por sus reviews

bye kiss :*


	6. Un viejo enemigo

angewomon: (entrecortada)pe-pero como!? yo vi como te destruimos!?

:muy facil recuerdas cuando acabaron con piedmon,puppetmon,metalsidramon y devimon entre otros, una pequeña ceniza de mi cuerpo absorbio todos los poderes de ellos y pude tomar una nueva forma,dime te gusto como estoy ahora? porque tu a mi si! ¿ahora me recuerdas?

angewomon: maldito! como olvidar a la persona que mas odiare por siempre: MYOTISMON!(dijo con rabia)

El myotismon de ahora no era como el de antes pues este era de traje negro con rojo y tenia una apariencia mas macabra y cruel

myotismon: me alegra que me puedas recordar! despues de todo fui como tu padre cierto? sabes,eres muy hermosa desde la ultima vez que te vi,eras un gatomon,me alegra que ya no me muestres tus ojos llenos de odio

angewomon: maldito,maldito! como puedes decir que fuiste como mi padre si tu solo me torturabas

myotismon: tienes razon ¿bueno te parece si hacemos esto rápido?(y levanta sus manos)

angewomon se puso en modo ataque y dijo

angewomon: no creas que te dare tiempo

Flecha Celestial

myotismon recibe el impacto y desparece

angewomon: sabes fue muy facil derrotarte, no mejoraste tanto por lo que veo

myotismon: detras de ella) lo siento decias algo?

angewomon: (salta)pero como!?

myotismon: lo siento pero vas a necesitar algo mas poderoso que eso,si vas a derrotarme

angewomon: sabria que dirias eso:

Atmósfera Celestial!

Myotismon cuando esta apunto de recibir el ataque eleva su mano derecha y dice: Absorbe mano oscura

Y la energia de la atmósfera es absorbida por myotismon

myotismon: gracias me servira mucho

angewomon: pero como si es mi ataque mas poderoso?(pensando)

myotismon: supongo que te preguntas ¿como? veras desde que aprendi a absorber los poderes de otros,cree una tecnica que puede absorber los poderes de cualquier digimon, ahora es mi turno:

Latigo sangriento

Angewomon no pudo esquivar el ataque y lo recibe,entonces suelta un grito de dolor

angewomon: AHHH!

myotismon: eres muy lenta,(se pone detras de ella y dice) Grito de la muerte

angewomon: maldicion!(dice antes de quedar petrificada)

myotismon: sabes,creia que ivas a ser mas fuerte, me has decepcionado hermosa

Luego la carga entre sus brazos y se va rumbo hacia los bosques donde hizo su aparicion,al momento de rozar con un árbol la cinta rosa que tiene angewomon se cae al suelo,entonces myotismon desaparece con angewomon en sus brazos entre el bosque.

Mientras tanto con angemon

angemon: son las 7:00pm y angewomon no ha venido?(preocupado)

marumon: te pasa algo?

angemon: es que angewomon no ha venido,y me tiene preocupado

marumon: no te preocupes de seguro esta con silimon

angemon: tienes razon mejor iré a verla

marumon: esta bien cuidate!

angemon: claro

Despues de 15min de estar volando,angemon llega a la casa de silimon y toca la puerta

silimon: si quien es?

angemon: soy angemon

Silimon abre la puerta y lo invita a pasarse

silimon: a que se debe tu visita?

angemon: me preguntaba si no sabes donde esta angewomon?

silimon: (confusa) que raro me dijo que iva ir a buscarte

Entonces angemon se preocupa más y le pregunta

angemon: no sabes en que direccion fue?

silimon: se fue para haya(señalando una colina a lo lejos)

angemon: muchas gracias debo ir a buscarla

silimon: porfavor encuentrala!

angemon: por supuesto!

Y angemon parte hacia la colina, 5 min despues llego y empezó a buscarla

angemon: ANGEWOMON DONDE ESTAS? NIÑA MALA RESPONDE!(gritando)

A lo lejos ve algo de color rosa tirado y va a recogerlo angemon luego de que lo recoje abre los ojos como plato

angemon: ¡esto es de angewomon!(gritando y preocupado) ¿ANGEWOMON DONDE ESTAS?RESPONDE!

(pensando) soy un estúpido,tengo que encontrarla

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

chiin podra angemon encontrar a su princesa secuestrada y rescatarla! :o

dedicatorias: Fasara y Lord pata gracias por sus reviews espero que les haya gustado

bye kiss:*


	7. Torturada!

ALERTA: se recomienda discrecion

Lentamente angewomo abrio los ojos y vio que se encontraba en un habitación muy macabra y oscura

angewomon: q-que donde estoy?

Intento mover una de sus manos pero vio que no podia, se encontraba en cadenada de las 2 manos y la cadena estaba pegada en lo alto de una pared,provocando que no tocara el piso

angewomon: maldicion!(pensando)¿que sucedio ayer?

Recuerdos borrosos llegaron a la mente de angewomon haciendo que recordara lo que paso ayer

angewomon: oh no! debo escapar ahora!

Entonces se pudo escuchar como habrian la puerta dejando ver a myotismon

myotismon: me alegra que hayas despertado, me tenias preocupado princesita!

angewomon: maldito! que quieres de mi?

myotismon: lo que alguna vez me pertenecio

angewomon: que !?

myotismon: me sorprende tu inocencia,¿dime algo, acaso ya olvidaste que cuando eras gatomon tu me pertenecias?

angewomon: YO JAMAS TE PERTENECI NI TE TE PERTENECERE MONSTRUO!(dijo con rabia)

myotismon: no puedes borrar la realidad querida!

Angewomon empieza a sacar unas pequeñas lagrimas

myotismon: oh ya veo,(se empieza a reir) crees en verdad que ese estupido angel vendra a rescatar a su dulce princesa secuestrada?(levantando el mentón de angewomon,a lo que ella voltea su rostro) Lamento decepcionarte el no te amá y jamas lo hará,pero no te preocupes yo si hermosa!

Luego empieza a acercarse al cuerpo de ella,haciendo que angewomon sintiera un escalofrio

myotismon: desprendes un aroma delicioso,me embriaga por completo!

Dijo tocando su pierna apretandola suavemente llegando a su abdomen masajeandolo y besandolo

angewomon: (entrecortada y sollozando) po-pofavor para

myotismon: lo siento hermosa esto apenas va a comenzar

Myotismon tira la cadena que estaba pegada en el techo sosteniendo a angewomon,provocando que esta cayera inmediatamente soltando un gemido de dolor

angewomon: ahh... ¿que planeas hacerme?

myotismon: muy pronto lo veras

Myotismn levanta a angewomon y le lleva a una cama donde la acuesta y la encadena de nuevo luego se acerca a su cara y le quita delicadamente su casco dejando ver sus ojos

myotismon: extrañaba ver esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de odio

angewomon: te odio (y le escupe un gargajo)

Se limpia el gargajo y le da una cachetada

myotismon: besame!besame!BESAME!(gritando)

angewomon: NO!

myotismon: no quisiste por las buenas entonces lo hare por las malas

Despues de decir esto myotismon enreda una de sus manos en el cabello de angewomon y tira de este con fuerza haciendo que abra sus labios

angewomon: (llorando)maldito sueltame!

myotismon: tu quisiste por las malas

Entonces la acerco a el y la empezó a besar salvajemente mordiendo y saboreando sus delicados labios haciendo que se quedara sin oxigenoy sangraran un poco, rios de lagrimas corrian por las mejillas de angewomon deseando que terminara su cruel tortura,finalmente myotismon dejo de besarla y le dice

myotimon: sabes era mejor por las buenas

angewomon:(llorando) YO JAMAS TE AMARÉ!

Dicho esto myotismon se acerco a ella y fue tocando lentamente su cuerpo primero sus piernas,abdomen y llego a sus pechos donde le quito la cosa dorada que los cubrian y los empezó a masajear y a besar sucionandolos provocando gemidos de dolor en angewomon

angewomon: ah...ah...ah...(llorando)

myotismon: di que me amás

angewomon: jamas!(llorando)

myotismon: entonces no tengo opcion!

Fue posando sus manos en la ropa de ella desgarrandola dejando su cadera para arriba descubierta y que su ropa quedara destrosada, luego fue directo a su cuello donde la empezó a lamer y besar salvajemente y le dijo

myotismon: te gusta?

angewomon: p-para porfavor(llorando)

myotismon: con gusto

Puso sus manos en su cadadera e hizo lo mismo con su ropa quedando ella completamente desnuda,luego el se fue quitando su ropa y se puso encima de ella

myotismon: estas lista?

angewomon: N-NO PORFAVOR NO(gritando y llorando)

Entonces myotismon pone una de sus manos en su boca evitando que grite

angewomon: mmm...

Pero al verla llorando,algo en su interior hace que pare y le dice

myotismon: por hoy es suficiente(vistiendose)pero mañana abra mas!

Luego de que se viste,descadena a angewomon y la pone de pie, eleva su mano izquierda y dice

myotismon: espadas de la obscuridad!

Luego 8 espadas aparecen y atraviesan las 8 alas de angewomon dejandola como un trofeo en la pared

angewomon: ahhhh

myotismon: no vemos mañana princesa(le da un beso en la boca)

Despues de que myotismon se va angewomon rompe en llanto

angewomon: angemon porfavor ayudame!

TO BE CONTINUE

myotismon es un *% 71h como se atrevio a lastimarla asi, angemon apresurate!

dedicatorias: Fasara y Lord pata espero que les aya gustado

bye kiss :*


	8. Salvacion

Mientras tanto angemon buscaba desesperadamente a angewomon pues ya habia pasado un dia desde que desaparecio

angemon: RESPONDE NIÑA MALA!

En lo que la buscaba se encontro con un numemon y no dudo en preguntarle

angemon: hola!

numemon: hola te puedo ayudar en algo?

angemon: no has visto pasar a un angel femenino?

numemon: mmm... no!

angemon: maldicion!(pensando)bueno muchas gracias

Y cuando angemon estaba a punto de irse el numemon le dice

numemon: espera!

angemon: que!

numemon: ayer antes de las 7:00pm vi pasar a un digimon de forma humana con traje rojo y negro,cargando algo entre sus brazos parecia algo femenino,luego vi algo rosa que se le cayo

angemon: era como esto?(y le muestra la prenda de angewomon)

numemon: si era igual a ese!

angemon: dime en que direccion fueron porfavor,ella es muy especial para mi!

numemon: claro, en esa direccion(y señalo el sur) si yo fuera tu me apresuraria,ya que parece que no tenia buenas intenciones y mas si ella es especial!

angemon: muchas gracias numemon te debo una

numemon: no es nada

Entonces angemon fue a la direccion donde se encontraba el castillo de myotismon,mientras tanto con angewomon

angewomon: angemon porfavor ven(sollozando)

En eso habre la puerta dejando ver a myotismon

myotismon: buenos dias mi dulce princesa

angewomon: yo no soy tu princesa maldito!

myotismon: sabes creo que tendre que cortarte tu lengua para que no digas groserias

angewomon: no te dejare myotismon

myotismon: pero dime como si estas atada de las manos,estan atravesadas tus alas y eres fragil y delicada?

angewomon: no soy fragil y delicada!(gritandole)

myotismon: entonces no te duele esto?( y agarra una de sus alas y la rompe)

angewomon: ahhhh(gritando)

myotismon: o esto?(agarra un cuchillo y se lo empuña en su abdomen,provocando que escupiera sangre)

angewomon: ahhh...para porfavor(sollozando)

myotismon: pero pensaba que no eras fragil y delicada

Sujetando su menton y ella voltea su rostro,entonces el dice

myotismon: dime que eres fragil y delicada

angewomon: no!

myotismon: DIME!(sujetando sus mejillas con fuerza haciendo que lo vea a los ojos)

angewomon: NO!(gritando)

Entonces myotismon vuelve a besar salvajemente a angewomon quitandole el oxigeno y que volvieran a sangrar sus labios procando dolor

angewomon: mmm...

myotismon: DILO!(separando sus labios de ella)

angewomon: s-soy fragil y delicada(sollozando y susurrando)

myotismon: asi me gusta! bueno lamentablemente me tengo que ir en 2min regreso asi que no te preocupes cuando regrese te hare mas cariñitos(le dice en el oido)

angewomon: no porfavor(susurrando)

mytismon: enseguida vuelvo

Luego se va,mientras angemon seguia buscando

angemon: donde estara?

Entonces a lo lejos ve un castillo de apariencia fea y macabra, y no duda en ir a ver que hay , mientras tanto dentro del castillo

myotismon: ya llegue mi dulce princesa,traje algunos juguetes

En cuanto angewomon ve a myotismon pone una cara de terror pues aquellos que llamaba juguetes no eran nada mas y nada menos que objetos para torturar como la garra de gato y collar de clavos entre otros

myotismon: jugamos un poco?

angewomon: n-no,no no ayuda porfavor ayudenme!(gritando y llorando)

myotismon: grita todo lo que quieras! empezare por el collar de clavos

Pero cuando estaba apunto de tocarla se escucha una impotente voz

angemon: ATREVETE A VOLVER A TOCARLA Y LAS VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO MYOTISMON!

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

al fin llegaste angemon justo a tiempo no te preocupes myotismon lo unico que te pudo asegurar es que vas a pagar muy caro por atreverte a acerle daño a su niña mala :D

dedicatorias: Fasara y Lord pata gracias por sus reviews espero k les aya gustadoel prox cap se pondra mejor

bye kiss:*


	9. Batalla

myotismon: oh pero si es el principe azul angemon

Pero angemon no pudo decir ni una sola palabra ya que vio como se econtraba angewomon, una mezcla de preocupacion e ira llegaron a angemon pero mas que nada de ira,ya que se angewomon se encontraba herida,desangrada,casi inconsiente y desnuda, y la simple idea de que myotismon la haya tocado no le gustaba para nada,entonces dijo

angemon: TU LE HICISTE TODO ESO!

myotismon: claro,quien mas

angemon: ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO MALDITO!

myotismon: porfavor, solo la pedi prestada un dia,no exageres

angemon: NO ME IMPORTA QUE DÍA,TE PATEARE EL TRASERO POR HABERTE ATREVIDO A TOCARLA Y LASTIMARLA!

myotismon: como si...

angemon: GOLPE DE FE!

Pero myotismon no pudo terminar la frase ya que recibio un fuerte impacto de poder en el pecho que lo mando a volar por parte de angemon

myotismon: como te atreviste!?(recuperandose del golpe)

angemon: te dije que te patearia el trasero por haberla lastimado

myotismon: estupido! como te atreves a tocarme!? si quieres jugar asi que asi sea

LATIGO SANGRIENTO

Angemon pudo esquivar muy facil el ataque entonces le pego en el estomago con su báculo sagrado, mientras tanto angewomon observaba todo con dificultad

angewomon: a-angemon(susurro)

Mientras tanto en la lucha

myotismon: sabes has mejorado mucho, pero no no tanto

ALA ESPELUZNANTE

angemon: tu tampoco

Golpe de fe!(y destruye su ataque)

myotismon: Espadas de la obscuridad

Y 8 espadas empiezan a atacar a angemon mientras que este las rompe con su báculo

angemon:(pensando) de donde diablos saco toda su fuerza!?

myotismon: supongo que te preguntas de donde saque toda mi fuerza verdad?veras cuando me destruyeron una ceniza mia absorbio los poderes de piedmon,puppetmon y devimon entre otros, esa es la respuesta

angemon: pensando) como puede ser posible significa que ahora es imvencible!?

myotismon: sucede algo principe azul?

angemon: no es nada importante maldito!

myotismon: jajaja...ya veo

angemon: que hice algo gracioso?

myotismon: supongo que estas muy molesto,porque toque algo que te pertenece cierto?

angemon: ella no me pertenece y te pateare el trasero porque la lastimaste!

myotismon: que lastima significa que ella me pertenece,verdad?

angemon: maldito ella jamás te pertenecera ni le pertenece a nadie, tu solo la torturas!

myotismon: tienes razon¿sabes disfrute de todo lo que le hice quieres escucharlo?(en tono búrlon)

Por las palabras de myotismon,algo en angemon hizo que explotara liberando toda su irá

angemon: eres un maldito...

Golpe de fe!

Myotismon esquiva el ataque y dice

myotismon: como sus suaves y delicados labios,que saboreé lentamente, o su perfecta figura femenina que pude tocar con suma delicadeza...

Angemon mientras mas escuchaba mas era su ira

myotismon: y sus hermosos zafiros azules que me miran con odio,porque mejor no me quedo con ella y yo la cuido, como si fuera una muñeca

No pudo soportar su ira y empezó a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas

angemon: ERES UN MALDITO,COMO TE ATREVES!?

Emtonces la alcanza a dar un golpe por la espalda mandandolo hacia una pared

myotismon: (limpiandose la ropa) no me dejas otra opcion...

Luego una gran onda de obscuridad rodea a mytismon convirtiendolo en venommyotismon,este tenia la apariencia mucho mas macabra era literalmente negro y sus ojos eran rojos

venommyotismon: supongo que ha llegado tu hora

INFIERNO(y empiezan a salir llamas de la boca de myotismon)

angemon: yo creo que no

Tornado de dios(entonces empieza a volar y con su báculo crea un tornado que destruye las llamas)

myotismon: Tirano salvaje(empieza a atacar con sus largos brazos)

angemon: Golpe de fe(golpea uno de los brazos de venommyotismon)

venommyotismon: ahh...Llama del caos(de sus ojos en el vientre empiezan a salir rayos blancos)

angemon: Báculo sagrado(lanza su báculo en forma de lanza que golpea a los ojos de venommyotismon)

venommyotismon: maldicion! te juro que me las vas a pagar

INFECCIÓN DE VENENO

Y de sus ojos sale un rayo negro que golpea a angemon haciendo cayera al suelo y que no reaccionara su cuerpo perdiendo todas sus fuerzas

angemon: que rayos me hiciste!?

venommyotismon: solo te inyecte veneno no te preocupes muy pronto moriras,ahora el golpe final a tu dulce amada te parece

Alas de la obscuridad

Entonces de sus alas salen un monton de murcielagos directo hacia donde se encontraba angewomon

angemon: NO!

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

podra angemon llegar antes de tiempo :o

dedicatorias: Fasara,Lord pata y Waiting 27 gracias por sus reviews y a los demás igual

bye kiss:*


	10. Batalla part 2

angemon: NO!ANGEWOMON!

Angewomon solo podia ver como una nube negra se aproximaba a ella

angewomon: lo siento,nunca te pude decir la verdad angemon(susurrando)

angemon: (pensando) porque,nunca puedo proteger a los seres que amo!?

Y cuando la nube estaba a pocos centimetros de angewomon,angemon grita

angemon: NOOO!

Entonces un gran respandor blanco cubre a angemon envolviendolo por completo (y empieza a sonar la cancion Brave hearth)

Angemon ultra digimons a: MAGNAANGEMON

Luego de que termina el resplandor aparece magnaangemon

venommyotismon: PERO COMO!?

Y justo cuando la nube negra va a acabar con angewomon,magnaangemon aparece en frente de ella y dice

magnaangemon: Desterrador de almas(y sus manos empieza a sacar un brillo proveniente de la energia sagrada y dispara un rayo destruyendo por completo a la nube negra que venia hacia ella)

angewomon: (abre los ojos como plato) ma-magnaangemon!

magnaangemon: disculpame por tardar tanto niña mala

angewomon: mocoso te estaba esperando,te extrañe mucho!(llorando)

Entonces magnaangemon le quita cuidadosamente las 8 espadas que la sostenian y la cadena que la ataba dejandola caer en sus brazos, entonces los dos se miraron fijamente

venommyotismon: disculpen interrumpo algo pequeños tortolitos!?

Y magnaangemon deposita suavemente a angewomon en el suelo

magnaangemon: enseguida regreso(se dirige a donde esta venommyotismon)

venommyotismon: veo que al fin lle...

No pudo terminar pues sintio como recibia un golpe fatal en la espalda mandandolo a volar

magnaangemon: te dije que pagarias por haberte atrevido a lastimarla!

venommyotismon: maldicion!(escupiendo sangre)

magnaangemon: te sucede algo?

venommyotismon: no creas que me vas a vencer tan facilmente maldito!

magnaangemon: igual para ti, te juro que no te dejare con vida

venommyotismon: eso ya lo veremos

INFIERNO(y empieza a sacar flamas)

Magnaangemon esquiva las flamas y dice

magnaangemon: Desterrador de almas(destruyendo las flamas)

venommyotismon: ese es tu unico ataque,no sabes otro mejor?

Tirano salvaje(atacando con sus largos brazos)

magnaangemon: claro, te muestro uno mas! (levanta su mano derecha y sale la espada sagrada)

Excalibur

venommyotismon: una simple espada corriente no me va a acabar lo sabes muy bien!

magnaangemon: quien dijo que iva a ser una espada corriente

Con su mano derecha hace un circulo y aparece una puerta

magnaangemon: Puerta del Destino!

Entonces venommyotismon siente como es absorbido por la energia de la puerta

venommyotismon: PERO QUE!?

magnangemon: lo siento,lastimaste a muchos seres entre ellos alguien muy importante para mi,acepta tu derrota

venommyotismon: NOOO!

Fueron las ultimas palabras de venommyotismon antes de ser absorbido por la puerta

magnaangemon: te dije que las pagarias muy caro por haberla lastimado

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

disculpen que sea tan corto solo k mi mama me dijo APAGA ESA COMPU :D espero k les aya gustado

Dedicatorias: Fasara, Lord pata y Wainting 27 gracias por sus reviews igual a los demas

bye kiss :*


	11. Secretos ocultos

angewomon fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y vio que se encontraba acostada en una cama muy comoda con sabanas blancas finamente tendidas y con una bata blanca puesta

angewomon: que paso?

Entonces escucha otra voz

silimon: angewomon me alegra que hayas despertado!(y le da un abrazo)

angewomon: silimon que rayos paso aqui?

silimon: eso te deberia haber preguntado yo tonta!

angewomon: te lo dijo?

silimon: tu que crees?

angewomon: que si

Luego de unos minutos angewomon se volvio a vestir con su casual ropa y fue con silimon a la sala

silimon: me tenias muy preocupada tonta,primero me dices voy a confesarle mi amor y al segundo dia vienes en los brazos de magnangemon desnuda e inconsiente, me haces pensar otras cosas ¬¬

angewomon: NO SEAS UNA MAL PENSADA!(sonrojada)

silimon: si ya lo se,explicame como fue que el te rapto si eres muy fuerte

angewomon: y tu crees que yo lo voy a saber, Querida su poder era el triple de fuerza!(enojada)

silimon: lo siento no era mi intencion

angewomon: esta bien, no te preocupes ¿dime donde esta el?

silimon: e-el fue al castillo donde la primera vez se hospedaron el es-esta con...

angewomon: con quien?

silimon: con werimon(para los que no sepan ella es una digimon amiga de magnaangemon la que angewomon ya habia mencionado)

angewomon: ok, no hay problema(entrecortada) bueno me tengo que ir enseguida vuelvo

silimon: pero que!?acabas de volver despues de dos dias y ahora te quieres volver a ir no me jodas! :/

angewomon: tranquila solo voy a entrenar si? no tardo!( y se fue volando rumbo a una montaña)

silimon: angewomon...(susurrando)

Finalmente angewomon llego a la montaña y ascendio para tomar un descanso

angewomon: ahh...(suspiro) porque tiene que ser ella y yo no?(le salen unas lagrimas) lo siento magnaangemon,supongo que nunca podre decirte lo que siento por ti,bueno empezare a entrenar ya no quiero ser un estorbo al que tienen que rescatar siempre

Flecha celestial...

1 hora mas tarde luego de que angewomon entren, descansaba placidamente en la cima de la montaña recibiendo los ultimos rayos de sol de ese dia dando paso a la hermosa noche

angewomon: magnaangemon se que no me estas escuchando asi que quiero decir lo que siento por ti...Desde hace mucho yo siempre senti mucha atraccion hacia ti cuando eras patamon,angemon y ahora magnaangemon, no podria decirtelo con cartas escritas ya que no podria expresar lo que verdaderamente mi corazon siente hacia ti, nunca pude enfrentar la realidad,con temor a que me rechazaras y terminara nuestra amistad , cuando yo estoy a tu lado me siento segura de mi misma porque se que tu me apoyas en los problemas que yo enfrento, me siento protegida con tu presencia y tus palabras me dan fuerza...Un dia kari me pregunto que quien era al que yo amaba? en ese momento mi corazon empezo a palpitar muy fuerte y no supe que responder(se rie) como extraño aquellos tiempos disculpame si no supe decirte que te amo(le empiezan a salir lagrimas)... Se que no soy la mas bonita,fuerte e inteligente solo se que tengo que admitirlo es ahora o nunca... MAGNAANGEMON YO TE AMO Y SIEMPRE LO HARE...

Entonces a atras de angewomon se escucha una voz

magnaangemon: y yo a ti niña mala

angewomon: magnaangemon...

TOBE CONTINUE

* * *

viva al fin magnaangemon pudo admitir que la amaba :´33 que felicidad

dedicatorias: Lord pata,Waiting 27,konan Akatsuki,sesshoxcris y fasara gracias por sus reviews igual a los demas

bye kiss:*


	12. Sentimientos confesados

Magnaangemon se encontraba atras de angewomon luego de que le dijera

angewomon: ma-magnaangemon t-tu!?

magnaangemon: que pasa!? acaso no puedo decir que te amo?

angewomon: n-no es eso,solo que no me lo esperaba!(sonrojada)

Magnaangemon se acerca a angewomon y la abraza y le dice

magnaangemon: niña mala! yo siempre te he amado solo que no tuve el valor para decirlo...

angewomon: ma-magnaangemon...(susurrando)

magnaangemon: escucha , yo siempre te ame,desde el primer momento en que te vi en todas tus digievoluciones quede prendado con tu belleza y fuerza...

Angewomon dejo soltar unas lagrimas abrazando mas a magnaangemon

magnaangemon: siempre quiero estar contigo,tu compañia me mantiene feliz y me da esperanza,no eres una digimon vanidosa ni presumida,eres alguien hermosa y fuerte por naturaleza tu para mi siempre fuiste y seras perfecta...

cuando vi que ese maldito! te hizo daño no pude soportarlo y descarge toda mi ira

no quiero que nadie te haga daño y si lo hacen les pateare el trasero como lo hice con el ;D

Angewomon se rie un poco sonrojada

magnaangemon: mira,no se como decirlo(sonrojado) pero angewomon me haceptarias como...

Magnaangemon no pudo terminar la frase pues angewomon le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso en sus labios :´3

angewomon: claro mocoso! yo siempre te amare!

magnaangemon: y yo ha ti niña mala!(abrazandola tiernamente)

Luego de una semana despues de esta hermosa escena :´33 en la casa de silimon estaban marumon,angewomon y magnaangemon

silimon: en verdad ya se tienen que ir? no pueden quedarse mas tiempo,por mi no hay problema

angewomon: en verdad te lo agradecemos,pero tambien debemos volver al mundo, pronto volveremos ok?

silimon: ok,oye magnaangemon protegela muy bien entendiste?

magnaangemon: no dudes de eso le pateare el trasero a quien se atreva a lastimarla!

angewomon: mocoso!(sonrojada)

magnaangemon: que!? es la verdad¬¬

angewomon: jamas maduraras verdad xD

magnaangemon: aja ¬¬

marumon: oye don protector cuidala y cuidate mucho si? me encanto conocerte!

magnaangemon: y tu a mi ,no veremos pronto marumon !

marumon: claro

angewomon: despidanme a los otros ok?

silimon: si!

Luego de que los dos angeles se despidieran artieron rumbo a la tierra

angewomon: magnaangemon, volvamos pronto ok?

magnaangemon: por supuesto(y toma su mano)

Finalmente volvieron al mundo real y al llegar vieron a lo lejos a kari y a t.k a lo lejos entonces fueron con ellos

kari: angewomon,te extrañe mucho!(abrazandola)

angewomon: y yo a ti kari

t.k: vaya cuanto has crecido!

magnaangemon: y tu no n.n

t.k: magnaangemon!

magnaangemon: solo bromeaba

kari y t.k: digannos como les fue...

Entonces angewomon y magnaangemon se mira rien y dicen

angewomon y magnaangemon: nos fue de locura

kari: encerio :o

angewomon: si

magnaangemon: por el momento estamos muy cansados vayamos a descansar ok?

kari y t.k: si!

Y asi nuestros queridos amigos van a descansar de la locura por la que pasaron xD

THE END

* * *

holas a todos mis lectores primero les quiero pedir disculpas por subirlo hasta ahorita solo que no tenia tiempo:/

dedicatorias: WolfXD,konan Akatsuki,sesshoxcris,Vicky,lunaprincess,waiting 27,FASARAY LORD PATA... en verdad le quiero agradecer a todos por haberme dejado reviews y dandome animos para hacer posible este fic

se que no es el mejor fic han leido, y lamento si decepcione a algunos ok,pero puse todo mi empeño por tratar de que me saliera lo mejor posible, en verdad gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y mi abitual frase

bye kiss :*

nos veremos!


End file.
